


Suicide Mission

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson, Day 18, Demigods, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, Greek Uma, October Prompt Challenge, Roman Harry Hook, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “My name is Harry, son of Bacchus.”“Uma, daughter of Brizo”Harry looked at her with intrigue, hoping he wasn't being disrespectful about it. But Uma seemed used to it. She lifted her chin and smiled.“Goddess of navigators.”“Well, Uma. I think someone like you deserves…” Harry slid his fingers across the saber. The bronze changed to gold “… something that compares with your beauty.”
Relationships: Harry Hook/Uma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Suicide Mission

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

Harry had felt a bit trapped between the Romans. He liked constant battles and conquest like any legionnaire. Harry had inherited a lot from that. But he felt trapped on solid ground. Apparently, Harry had inherited his father's nautical impulsiveness. But there was always something to fight, some army to stop or a prophecy to twist in their favor.

Oh… _that_ was something else.

The prophecies.

Harry had always been fascinated by them. His sister, Harriet, used to say that this was a bad omen. Because whoever had an interest in it became an augur. But Harry wasn't interested in gutting stuffed animals and sending others into uncertainty.

He wanted the uncertainty. Harry needed it.

Plus, there was that recurring dream. Where he sank into the abyss of the sea, in utter darkness until the lights of the deep surrounded him in a perfect shade of turquoise. And the air escaped his lungs because of the sweetest pressure on his mouth. The cold sea was contrasted with the heat at his core. Everything was perfect darkness and light. Devoured and safe.

There was something in that dream. Calling him. 

He knew it. Something about the sea and destiny. Something big and powerful. CJ used to joke and tell him that he made it sound like instead of being heroes of legend, they were part of some fairy tale with all of that about fate and _something waiting for them._

Harry just laughed at that. Life in New Rome wasn’t bad. As the son of Bacchus, chaos, war, madness, and destruction were in his veins. The celebration, the death, the party too. Harry, like his father, was always orbiting around what the norm found inferior or irrelevant. 

So, when Harriet sent him on a mission that was insane, hand in hand with a Greek girl and out into the dangerous sea, he was prepared to leave before she finished speaking.

In a few days, after having to fight with some frenzied centaurs, Harry arrived at the rendezvous point it wasn’t difficult to find his transport.

“One of you isn’t like the rest,” Harry whispered, looking at the Greek warship, with rows of oars, patiently awaiting their departure.

When he came up, he felt the sea move the ship under his feet.

Light steps made him notice the stairs that led to the cellar. From there a barefoot girl appeared, wearing very small shorts and an orange shirt tied up over her abdomen. Her ebony skin had the touch of gold and ambrosia. She looked at him and Harry felt the abyss of the sea. The darkness devours him. The girl was wearing a kind of fine cloth over her hair, like a towel, but of another material and when she lowered her hands, Harry took a step back. Turquoise hair in two perfect and practical French braids.

“You arrived a day earlier than expected.” She cocked her face, intrigued.

“I didn't want to wait any longer...” Harry confessed.

For sea. For her. For... that moment.

“I imagined it.” She looked at the ground “Is that an imperial gold hook?”

Harry smiled dangerously.

“It is... Do you like gold?”

She looked at him for a few seconds and then at her weapon. The celestial bronze saber.

“Yes, but...” Uma rolled her eyes “We Greeks have bronze.”

Harry moved closer to the weapon. For a moment he looked at the beautiful girl and he blew on his fingertips.

“My name is Harry, son of Bacchus.”

“Uma, daughter of Brizo”

Harry looked at her with intrigue, hoping he wasn't being disrespectful about it. But Uma seemed used to it. She lifted her chin and smiled.

“Goddess of navigators.”

“Well, Uma. I think someone like you deserves…” Harry slid his fingers across the saber. The bronze changed to gold “… something that compares with your beauty.”

Uma laughed in disbelief and knelt beside him to feel her sword. They looked at each other in confidence. The Greeks wouldn’t like to see one of their own using an imperial gold weapon. And the Romans would find it offensive to know that Harry had done that for a Greek. Uma lifted her necklace, from it hung a shell. She looked at him as if it were mischief she was asking for. Maybe it was. Harry blew on his fingers and stroked the shell, turning it to gold.

“The Midas’s touch,” Harry explained, taking his time to stay close to her “A punishment or a gift from my father.”

“Can you also drive people crazy?” Uma asked with interest.

“I thought you would do like the others and ask me about wine.” Harry joked.

She shrugged her shoulders.

“When they told me that a son of Bacchus would come with me, I did my own research. Dionysus is… something else.” She took her time speaking.

“You know him in your camp. I haven't seen him in years.” Harry shrugged “So you, please, have the delicacy of a storm.”

She denied with the wisdom of one who had already insulted the gods before. But Uma looked at him making it clear that if it were up to her, she would push Dionysus down the stairs. For some reason that made Harry laugh.

“Bacchus was one of the most important Roman gods. God of conquest and excesses. So, I'm curious about what you can offer to this mission.” Uma looked at him “Besides filling me with gold.”

Harry smirked. He would. By the end of that mission, he vowed to dress her like the goddess she really was.

“Besides, I knew you would come.” Uma closed the distance between them.

The abyss devoured him. Harry lost his balance and ended up sitting on his heels.

“My mother is also one of the goddesses of prophecies. That doesn't please Apollo very much.” Uma rolled her eyes “He thinks he has the patent on that.”

Harry looked at her in fascination.

“Did you inherit her power?”

“Yes.” Uma got up and looked down to meet him “So I knew we would meet. I can also interpret dreams, like the one you always have.”

Harry got up quickly. But Uma had already put distance between them. She raised her arms, and the oars began to move on their own. They quickly picked up speed. Uma looked at him, satisfied with the display of her powers, and sat on the gunwale.

“Will you tell me what it means?” Harry asked, closing the distance between them.

“First you must help me kill two of my uncles.” Uma smiled at him “My grandfather is Poseidon.”

Harry laughed out loud and nodded.

“The giants Aloadas, sons of Poseidon. Sure, they are technically your uncles.” He looked at her with interest “And you were assigned this mission?”

“They kidnapped a friend of mine. So, it's personal.” Uma shrugged “But I would have wanted to come even if it weren't .” She looked at the sea and bit her lower lip.

Harry remembered his dream, the pressure on his lips that stole his breath. When their eyes met, Uma was looking at him amused.

“I like chaos... and madness.” Uma looked out to sea.

Harry learned that he just accepted a deadly mission. A smile formed on his lips. The kind of mission that required conquering and destroying. His kind of mission. And Uma was the kind of person he was willing to fall for.

A suicide mission. That sounded romantic.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
